


Two Black Cadillac's

by zugzwangxo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Best kind of murder, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: When you discover the worst possible outcome, you react in a way you'd never dreamed...Inspired bythis song.





	

The slow movement of the procession had its own somberness to it, tires creeping gradually along the asphalt. Black gloss, chrome, and glass slid by in near silence, carrying the flag-draped coffin through the cemetery to its final resting place. Following directly behind the hearse was an equally mournful Cadillac, carrying his wife and his closest friends.

From your seat in the third car, you couldn’t quite make out what she looked like, all that you knew was what she sounded like. The leather of the seat stuck to your bare arms in the heat of the midday sun and the smell of the fresh cut grass wandered lazily to your nose.

When the vehicles came to a stop, their occupants slowly disembarked and for the first time, you could see the woman that Spencer had chosen to marry. Taking in every detail of her, you slid from the car, holding down the skirt of your black dress before moving over to the other mourners. Face to face, the memory that led to this very moment flooded back into your mind.

_Two black Cadillacs driving in a slow parade_  
Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day  
One is for his wife,  
The other for the woman who loved him at night  
Two black Cadillacs meeting for the first time 

You’d been sitting in your living room, waiting. Waiting for the text or the call that told you Spencer had gotten home safely. He travelled a lot and two thousand miles between you did pose an issue but visiting his mother always gave him reason to come see you.

So, when the phone on the arm of the sofa lit up, you were excited and relieved. That feeling didn’t last long, though. Hitting the answer button under his picture, you let the smile spread across your lips before you answered.

“Well, it’s about time,” you greeted, expecting a chuckle and an apology from the man you’d been seeing on and off for a while now.

“Who is this?” asked the woman’s voice on the other end of the phone.

“Y/N,” you replied, sharply. “Who is this and why do you have Spencer’s phone?”

“I’m his wife,” was all she had to say. Three words that ripped apart your world in less than two seconds. How could he have done that to you? How could he happily live such a lie?

The conversation went on for a long time, firstly for the woman on the phone to prove she was who she was and then for you to explain just how you’d been involved with him. Neither of you could quite believe just how he’d gotten away with it, but what was worse, how neither of you had suspected a thing.

“So, how long have you been seeing him?” she asked, calming down from a short sobbing moment.

“About… two years?” you answered.

“Oh my God,” gasped his wife.

“We can’t let him get away with this,” you exclaimed after a moment of thought. “I’m coming to DC and we’re going to confront him.”

There was a long pause as the other woman either collected her thoughts or broke down even more. You could hear her sniffing still, trying not to cry but when she did eventually speak again, there was no wavering in her conviction.

“I have a better idea,” she said, firmly. “But you still need to come to DC.”

…

When you’d first heard the plan, you wanted to slam the phone down and never look back; but as the tears rolled down your cheeks and the pain set in, your apprehension turned to will. Just over a month later, you sat in the car wearing your leather gloves and plain grey dress. Waiting.

In the darkness of the alley, the black paint kept you hidden in the shadows, your grip on the steering wheel tightening with each passing moment. Nerves caused your stomach to churn and swirl but your will had to remain strong.

In the distance, two figures stepped out of a doorway; moving along the pavement towards you, just like you knew they would. As they stepped into a pool of light from a street light, she could see that it was Spencer.

Suddenly, all of his endearing features filled your stomach with a sickness and set your teeth on edge. All of the doubt had been removed, knowing just how he’d manipulated you into believing that you were the only one he cared about.

Opposite him, his wife stopped in the light, her face obscured by the shadows as she began her speech. You knew every word that was being said and you could see it on his face. The way he tucked his hair behind his ear before shaking his head, the way he swallowed hard and pursed his lips to hold back anything that might flood out of him.

Then came the signal. Spencer’s wife raised her arms, crying out at him as he tried to calm her down.

Your hand reached for the key, turning it slowly and letting the engine roll over. Flicking over the stalk, you turned on the headlights before shifting into gear and rolling forward. As Spencer’s wife grabbed hold of his shirt, you pressed your foot to the floor, turning off the lights with only a few yards to go.

There was satisfaction in the look of sheer horror on his face the moment he saw you through the windscreen; his wife pushing him into your path just in time to step back and watch as two tonnes of steel connected with flesh and bone. The high grill slammed into his waist, shattering his pelvis but more importantly, dragging his legs under the front wheels. From inside the car, several dull thuds from under the wheels told you it was all over, allowing you to turn on your lights, pull out of the end of the alleyway and head for the state line.

_Two months ago his wife called the number on his phone_  
Turns out he’d been lying to both of them for oh so long  
They decided then he’d never get away with doing this to them  
Two black Cadillacs waiting for the right time, right time 

It was clear in the light of day that she’d shared the same memory as a smile spread across her lips when she saw you. Anyone else would have seen a sympathetic smile between two caring friends but they both knew otherwise. No words passed between them, just a brief nod and a red lipstick smile.

All of the words that passed between everyone were warm and heartfelt except for those passed from his wife’s lips and from yours. The priest who performed the service had spoken of Spencer as an agent, who saved lives through his intellect and his caring while Derek spoke more about the man himself and the best friend he’d ever had; breaking down into tears before he could finish his eulogy. The entire team he worked with were in tears, some having come from far afield to pay their respects, but neither you nor his wife shed a single tear for the man who’d ruined your lives.

_It was the first and the last time they saw each other face to face_  
They shared a crimson smile and just walked away  
And left the secret at the grave  
And the preacher said he was a good man  
And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils they didn’t bother to cry  
Bye bye, Bye bye 

Once all the words had been spoken, his wife stepped forward, laying a rose down by the grave before tossing a handful of dirt into the abyss that would hold their secret. One by one, his colleagues did the same until only you remained. Tossing the handful of dirt felt like a sick closure, a freedom. It was as if by burying him, you were burying the pain he’d caused you both. Neither of you would ever reveal what you’d done, both out of mutual respect and fear of mutual destruction.

“Goodbye, Spencer,” you whispered as you moved away from the grave, glancing up to his wife one last time before taking your place amongst the mourners.

_Yeah they took turns laying a rose down_  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
He’s not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye 

Scanning the small, gathered crowd, you saw something a little out of place. Each and every person had hung their heads for the final words but one. Across the grave stood a colleague of Spencer’s. A petite blonde, eyes red with tears, but they weren’t looking to the ground or to the grave or even to the priest. Her eyes were on Spencer’s wife, watching as if she thought that something wasn’t right. Then to you.

With a faint smile to her and a sorrowful look, you told her you were just a mourner and her attention turned back to Spencer’s wife, leaving you to wait out the rest of the funeral before walking away from the capitol for good


End file.
